Too Much To Ask For
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: They just wanted exactly what they once had. Is that too much to ask for? one shot- 8059


Hi! Here's another 8059 fic for y'all! OTP MODE, HAAAIIYYYAAA!  
I'll be writing a few fics in the middle of the big one because it's taking too damn long!

Disclaimer- I do not own! Sob ;_;

* * *

"Gokudera-kun?"

"H-hai, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sighed. This was probably the hardest part of his job. He opened his mouth, only to close it again, still mentally preparing himself. A flying kick was sent to his head.

"R-Reborn!"

"Hurry up, Tsuna. Peel it off like a bandaid."

"H-hiieeeee!"

"Jyuudaime? What is it?"

At this point, the door opened to reveal a smiling Yamamoto Takeshi. An immediate shine in eyes and frown took over Gokudera's features, obviously happy to see Yamamoto, but frowning nonetheless. This made the lump in Tsuna's throat feel like the friggin' dustiest floor in the world and a dirty rat had a baby and shoved it down his throat. Not the most comfortable feeling in the world.

"Yakyuu-baka! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eh. Tsuna called me here!" Gokudera relaxed and turned to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Ineedyoutwotobreakup."

"E-eh? What are you talking about?" Gokudera asked, voice trembling at the fear of what Tsuna meant.

"I'm sorry! But it may be for the best! Just that... We need each of you to marry another boss' daughter. For the sake of our alliances."

Yamamoto's chocolate brown eyes darkened and his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I don't think I can obey that order." Yamamoto's voice was cold.

"Yamamoto." Reborn said, earning the attention of the sword emperor. "It is for the sake of the famiglia. You have already vowed to put Vongola over all other things."

The cold look in Yamamoto's eyes turned into a pleading look.

"Please. Just let me keep Hayato. Please! I'll do anything! Please..." Yamamoto's pleas were met with Reborn's cold eyes.

"You are an assassin under the name of Vongola, Yamamoto, a guardian meant to protect the boss. You cannot have any more or any less."

"But-"

Pale hands gripped his arm, slightly trembling.

"I-I think we should break up. For the sake of the family."

"Hayato... Are you really that willing to give it up so easily?"

It was anything but easy.

"Take-" Gokudera paused. "-Yamamoto, I told you from the start. The famiglia will always be my top priority."

The once abandoned use of his surname made Yamamoto's eyes widen in shock. The fact that after ten years of love and affection between each other didn't change the way Gokudera felt made Yamamoto gape. He could feel the unfamiliar burn of tears, just pushing to get out.

"... I see."

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I'm glad you both agreed."

"Anything for you, Jyuudaime." Gokudera was feeling uneasy. All he wanted to do was get out of the room. He forced his head to stay down the entire time, because he knew. He knew that if he caught sight of the sad brown eyes and watery frown, he'd break. His hard façade would crack and crumble and he'd run to Yamamoto, grab him and hug him, kiss him all over and wipe the tears away. Anything to get the frown off his face. He's sure too, that if he raised his head, Yamamoto would see the tear trails on his porcelain cheeks. He's scared because he knows Yamamoto would pull into an embrace, one that covered his whole body with warmth and safety, and that's make him want to wrap his arms around Yamamoto's neck and pull him even closer. That's why as soon as he excused himself, he ran towards his bedroom, one that was hardly used now, and tiredly got onto the bed, where, even though at least four days had gone by, it still smelt like the cologne that Gokudera had always loved smelling. The tears wouldn't stop falling down his face and onto the white sheets.

Gokudera cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, he woke up, got dressed and went to the kitchen, hoping to be able to continue doing his work normally. He was greeted by Haru and Kyoko in the kitchen. As soon as he sat down with a mug of coffee and a copy of the newspaper, the door opened again, this time, Yamamoto Takeshi stepped in. Yamamoto greeted Kyoko and Haru before his eyes caught sight of Gokudera. Something flashed in his eyes before his lips split into a grin.

"Good morning, Gokudera." Not Hayato. Not 'Dera. Just Gokudera. A lump formed in his throat, but he pushed it down with all his might_._

"Che, mornin', Yamamoto."

* * *

_"Hayato!"_

_Gokudera looked up across the table at Yamamoto, paying attention._

_"No matter where you are, what you've done, I'll always save you."_

_"Che, Takeshi, how the hell do you even say something so cheesy?"_

_"But it's true!" Takeshi said as he leaned over and kissed Gokudera's cheek._

* * *

It's been five years since they broke up. They were both 29 and married. The women they met were nice, kind, smart, strong and beautiful, a perfect wife for someone in the Mafia. They were anything any man could want, but the men that got them, didn't want them at all. All they wanted was to see green eyes and a bright smile, silver hair and tanned skin, glasses perched on noses and soft brown hair. The men would kill to go watch a baseball game or go to the library to learn about whatever the heck alien his silver headed partner was talking about. They wanted to hear the soft lullabies and complicated piano pieces. They just wanted exactly what they once had. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

It was a dangerous mission, probably the most dangerous mission he'd ever done, and he was doing it solo. It was supposed to be Gokudera's mission, but Hayato was having his wedding today. He didn't mind all that much really, he didn't exactly think he'd make it through the entire ceremony, so this was perfect. Hayato knew nothing of this mission, it was something last minute.

This was more dangerous than he anticipated. It was one man against 6 squads of an hundred men. Most of them were useless, but some, some were strong, strong enough earn fatal strikes on him. The boss of the famiglia was a man who had decided to attack Tsuna, but failed miserably. Since then, he'd became stronger and stronger and finally became well known and feared. The man stood in front of him and he was held back by some subordinates.

"Tsk, tsk. You seriously underestimated us now, Vongola. Sending one man. Tsk, tsk."

Takeshi spat at the man's face. "Don't look down on Vongola!"

"Hmm? You dare defy me? How about after you see what we're about to do to your precious little Ha-ya-to~"

"What the hell are you going to do to him?"

"Patience, Vongola Rain."

Yamamoto lost it. He snapped. Everything became a blur until he came to, standing in a pool of blood, corpses everywhere.

He ran. Ran back to the chapel, where Hayato was. He quickly took out his phone and pressed number two on speed dial. The phone was picked up by Hayato.

"You idiot, where the hell are you? Her parent's are already cutting the cake! I'm not even supposed to have my phone!"

"H-Hayato... They're coming for you."

The use of his first name made Gokudera smile unconsciously. The smile disappeared when he realised what Yamamoto meant.

"Who? Which famiglia?"

"Umm... I can't remember..."

"Idiot... I've got to go now, I'll be okay, I promise."

After they hung up, Takeshi picked up his pace and ran at top speed, going past all then different streets. His heart soared when he saw the chapel, but sank the moment he saw the black cars at the front.

He ran into the chapel to see all the guests on the ground except Hayato, who was standing in front of them all, seven guns pointed at his head.

He ducked down and crawled to the front, being careful not to be seen. Carefully, he swung a leg out and two of them fell down. The other five pointed their guns at him instantly. Hayato must have got angry too, because his eyes flashed red and he took down all five of them.

"Why'd you come in? You knew they were here!"

Takeshi looked at him. His eyebrows were knitted with worry.

"Because, Hayato, no matter where you are, no matter what you've done, I'll come and save you."

That was it. Five years of building up his façade again, crumbling. Strong arms wrapped around his smaller frame and he was pulled towards a comfortable chest. This feeling, though he hadn't felt it for so long, felt familiar and welcome to his body. His arms responded back, wrapping around Takeshi's waist.

"Takeshi..." He breathed in the cologne he missed so much.

They disturbed by an loud bang as someone entered the building. The boss of the opposing famiglia limped over to them.

"You." He wagged a finger at Takeshi. "You think you defeated me? Hah!" He took out a gun and pointed it at Takeshi.

"Die."

"I love you."

Blood splattered everywhere as the corpse hit the ground. A smile on it's face. As it fell, it revealed the person behind the boss of the other famiglia. There, in his hyper dying will mode, stood Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The two men at the front still clung onto each other after the whole thing ended, not wanting to let go.

Right now, they had exactly what they had before. If it was them, there was never too much to ask for.

* * *

So... Yeah, how was it? Wrote it in one night =_=


End file.
